


Gwen's Fancies 1

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere can't decide whom she loves in S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen's Fancies 1

xxX _Merlin_ Xxx

Gwen watched the boy with interest. He was brave; oh yes, but stupid to go up against the Prince of Camelot. Arthur really did have a reason to brag about his skills, unfortunately. But the boy was justified in calling him an ass, because Arthur acted like one. All that pride had to go _somewhere_.

She saw the boy next at the stocks. She'd learned it was his re-negotiated punishment for tangling with the Prince. This time he introduced himself as _Merlin_. An odd name, but it seemed to suit him. Of course she stuck her foot in her mouth _again_ , saying he wasn't the hero type, but he didn't seem to mind. He told her he was in disguise, which was strange, but then he excused himself to be pelted by fruit again. Weirdly enough, he seemed to _like_ the stocks. She was sure she'd made a friend, at least.

At the banquet the next night, she put her foot in her mouth _again_. She basically told him she didn't like him romantically, though he didn't seem to mind that either. This made her wonder if _anything_ bothered him. Not even being stuck with an undressing Morgana had thrown him much.

But then he saved Arthur's life and she had to wonder if he really _was_ a hero in disguise. She secretly rejoiced that he was made the Prince's servant, because then they'd see each other more.

Then Valiant came along. And she believed Merlin when he said Valiant was cheating with magic. He just had that air of guilelessness about him that made him believable. She found him, later, despairing. But she somehow said _something_ that inspired him to take action, even if she didn't understand what.

She was glad when Merlin got his job back; she'd still be able to see him frequently. But she next saw him with Gaius, toting a covered _something_ in a cart. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but in her delight at seeing him, she gave him a flower. He looked surprised, but put it in his neckerchief. That made her smile the rest of the day.

The next morning, her dad wouldn't get out of bed— _could it be the awful sickness rushing through Camelot?_ Distressed, she ran to Gaius, only dimly noticing Merlin at the well. She didn't notice him when he entered the room after her either. She only remembered after she'd gotten home and sent word to Morgana that she needed to stay with her father.

The next morning though, her dad woke her. He looked completely cured and felt well enough to work. Rejoicing, she ran to Morgana's chambers. A few minutes later her day improved when Merlin dropped by to congratulate her. _But how did he know?_ He joked he was psychic; that made her laugh. His sense of humor was just one thing she loved about him. This was shaping up to be a very good day, and she felt that way all the way up to the time Arthur arrested her for using magic.

She saw Merlin as they hauled her to the council chambers and begged for his help; he looked alarmed. That and Morgana's protests were slightly comforting as she was tossed onto the floor. She took heart as Morgana and Arthur defended her to the King, but she was thrown into the dungeon anyway. The new highlight of her day was when Merlin visited to comfort her. She managed to stop her tears and asked him to remember her. He looked aghast, promised he wouldn't let them execute her and took off. _He did care!_ She rejoiced a little at this.

The night had passed before anything significant happened. Then, all at once, her dad, Morgana and Merlin came to release her! She was overjoyed and thanked Morgana for her help. But Morgana begged off, giving the credit to Merlin. He seemed embarrassed at that, but she loved him all the more for his modesty. Morgana later told her everything he'd done and she fell a bit more at that.

She was released in time to help prepare the castle for Lord Bayard's visit. By now she'd realized that she'd fallen hard for Merlin, so when he admired a pretty serving girl at the banquet, she was a bit envious. Then the girl stole him away for a bit. By the time he came back, Bayard had given goblets to Arthur and Uther.

Merlin charged onto the scene, taking the Prince's goblet from him. He accused Bayard of poisoning and eventually ended up drinking the goblet's contents to prove that one way or the other. She took a few steps toward him, instinctively wanting to protect. He seemed fine for a minute then started choking. She flew over to him and picked up the goblet as Arthur and Gaius carried him out.

She found herself helping Gaius take care of Merlin. Morgana allowed this; she'd perceived how Gwen felt. She was relieved when Arthur left to find the flower; he was proving to be a better man than she'd thought. Gaius scared her when he found Merlin sicker than he'd thought, but she prayed harder for Arthur to return. She also looked amongst Bayard's people for the suspected sorceress, for naught.

Arthur returned just in time, but was thrown in the dungeon. _Did he have the flower cure?_ She took a risk and visited him to see, pretending to take him food. He subtly hinted where he'd hid it and she was off, running from the guards who'd discovered her ruse. Gaius was relieved to see her and began making the potion. He asked her to fetch water, and when she returned, the potion was ready. She ran to Merlin's side while Gaius poured it in his mouth. Nothing happened. They both began to despair until that beloved voice spoke. She forgot everything else and flew down to cradle his head in her hands before kissing him.

All three were surprised, and Gwen felt mortified and apologized. But Merlin didn't mind and, in fact, seemed pleased. _Did he return her feelings then?_ She was giddy with relief and danced off to share the news with Morgana.

 

xxX _Lancelot_ Xxx

Several days had passed since she'd kissed Merlin. She'd barely seen him since and when she did, he was always running this way or that. So when he knocked on her door one morning, accompanied by another handsome man, she eagerly let them in.

The man's name was Lancelot. He was the son of a far-off noble, here to try out for knighthood. Merlin explained how Lance didn't have much money or the right equipment. Lance intrigued her, so she agreed to help. He was modest and deferential, and very kind as she took his measurements for his tabard.(Even when she measured places she was sure made him uncomfortable). She found herself babbling again, even saying things like, “we need men like you.”

His “you do?” flustered her again, and she was off, making a silly excuse for her subconscious slip-up. Fortunately he seemed to ignore her rambling and even called her “My Lady.” That prompted her to say, “I'm not a Lady,” and giggle.

“Sorry, my . . .” he replied awkwardly.

She ignored this and said told him the garment would be ready soon, with an “It's nice to meet you Lancelot.” It really _had_ been nice to meet him. She stuck her hand out to shake his, but he took it and kissed it instead. That shocked her enough that she barely noticed when Merlin and Lancelot left, smiling.

Gwen _did_ finish the tabard quickly, and borrowed armor and a sword from her father’s stock. She went to Gaius’s to meet Lancelot and Merlin, and together they went to the training yard. Arthur was training- _beating up_ -new recruits there. She was pleased to see how fine Lance looked—not that she’d done a particularly good job, but because _he_ made _it_ look _good_. They waited for Arthur to finish and take notice of Lancelot, which he finally did.

Arthur treated Lance the same as any other potential recruit—badly. Lancelot introduced himself and gave the Prince his seal. Arthur smacked him; Lance fell so Arthur judged his reaction as poor and walked off. When Lancelot stood up for himself, Arthur told him to clean the stables. Gwen privately thought this was _very_ shabby treatment, but classically _Arthur_.

She next saw Lancelot at his official trial. He looked very well and _ready_ to take on the Prince. Arthur signaled for the fight to start, and in her anxiety, she grabbed at Merlin. Mortified, she apologized then refocused on the fight. It looked like Lancelot would win; he’d almost lasted the entire minute when Arthur punched him. Lance fell and looked to be unconscious, but when Arthur bent to check, Lance tripped him and stood to hold the Prince at sword point. Arthur looked furious and Gwen was afraid, but then he congratulated Lancelot—he’d _passed_.

The knighting ceremony was perfect. Even Morgana noticed how quickly Lancelot had made it to the elite. That made Gwen a little angry for some reason, but it vanished when she looked at how handsome he looked in Camelot’s colors. She couldn’t wait for the celebration to start; then she could look all she wanted.

At the celebration, Gwen watched Lancelot, who watched her back. He was _definitely_ not shy about his attraction to her, unlike Merlin, who stood next to her. In fact, he noticed Lancelot and her exchanging glances. “You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen.”

“Don't be silly,” she replied. _Was it true?_

“So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?”

She sighed. _Maybe Merlin didn’t like her romantically after all_. “He's not my type.”

“Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you.”

She gave Merlin a wistful glance. _I guess we really_ are _just friends_. “You're probably right.”

He playfully tried to get her to choose between _Arthur_ and Lancelot. _As if_. It was no contest, and that’s not who she was choosing between now. In fact, she’d already chosen, but Merlin was as oblivious as he’d always been.

The next morning, she was shocked to learn that Lancelot had been imprisoned! His seal of nobility had been faked; he’d lied. _But was_ everything _a lie?_ How he’d acted toward her? Toward Merlin? She couldn’t believe that about him. He seemed too noble, too kind. But she was still surprised when he showed up at her house that night, asking for armor and a weapon. “Why?” she asked.

“Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight or not,” he replied.

“You really believe that, don't you?”

“Yes, My Lady.”

She didn’t correct him this time. “Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before.”

He overlooked her statement. “Guinevere, if I should not return . . .”

 _He_ did _care about her!_ “Don't go, Lancelot. Please.”

“But go I must.”

Gwen nodded and he left. She _had_ to do _something_ about this; stop him or at least send him help. _But who?_ Merlin. She ran to Gaius’s chambers and burst inside. She blurted out the news and Merlin took off. She left to wait on the castle’s front steps, praying the two men would return intact.

Merlin returned first, sharing how Lancelot had heroically defeated the griffon. Then he left to tell Gaius the news. Several minutes later, Arthur and Lancelot returned with a few other knights. Lance gave Gwen a quick hug then went inside with Arthur to report to the King. She finally went back to her home to wait for him, hardly sleeping the entire night.

In the morning, she went to work as usual. Lancelot came to say goodbye after Morgana had stepped out. He explained how he’d decided to leave to keep the peace. But he promised he’d return someday and hoped she’d remember him fondly. She hugged him again, wishing he didn’t have to go. He left and she walked to the window to watch him. Morgana returned eventually, though it took a moment for Gwen to notice. She bade Gwen to attend her. _Yes_ , she thought. _This is the way to ease the heartache—by throwing herself into work_.

 

xxX _Arthur_ Xxx

A few months later, she was beginning to forget the feelings Lancelot had woken in her. He hadn’t returned and she wasn’t sure he ever would. Her feelings for Merlin had simplified; he was just a really good friend. Or a brother, which she’d missed since Elyan had left. And now Merlin’s mother had come to beg help for her village. Uther had refused, so she and Morgana were returning with her and Merlin to help them.

She should have been surprised to see Arthur the next morning, but she wasn’t. She’d noticed how much more compassionate the Prince had become since Merlin had been around (Merlin seemed to affect everyone for good). Arthur had defied his father to help, and she was very glad to see him. With him, their chances of defeating the bandits had doubled.

Gwen watched him speak to the villagers, to Hunith and Merlin. She noticed his patience with them and with Merlin’s friend Will, who _hadn’t_ taken to him. And he didn’t get angry when she suggested that the women should fight, to help to make up the difference in numbers. He didn’t complain when he had to sleep on the floor and go without other comforts, at least until breakfast. He disliked the gruel Hunith made for breakfast, but didn’t say anything to her. If Gwen got the chance, she’d talk to him about that. He didn’t know what it was like to work for everything and live with what you had.

Their second morning there, she saw Arthur had left without breakfast. She took his portion and went to find him. He was standing watch in the woods. “Arthur, Hunith made you some food.”

He turned and she handed him the bowl. “Thanks,” he said. She turned to leave but heard him mutter, “I think.”

She stopped and turned around. “Food is scarce for these people; you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!” He just stared at her. _Oh no Gwen, now you’ve done it._ “Oh, I—I shouldn't've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.”

“Gwen.”

She started leaving again. “I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again.”

“Guine _vere_!” Gwen turned to him again. “Thank you. You're right. And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you and Morgana.” He lowered his voice again, “We're going to need all the help we can get.”

“We'll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

She decided to be truthful and express what she’d seen in him lately. “Because I have faith in you. I mean, we all do.”

“Thank you.” He seemed sincere and that gave her even more hope. It carried her through the battle, Will’s funeral and the leave-taking they did later.

After Arthur faced the punishment for leaving without permission, he went on a hunt. He killed a precious unicorn and even Gwen knew there would be consequences for it. She saw him suffer from the lack of food, and not accept responsibility. She watched him endure the lack of water and still not feel regret. It was only after the stores of food rotted that she saw him swallow his pride and ride off to face the keeper of the unicorns. Before he and Merlin returned, water had started flowing and crops had revitalized themselves. One by one his character flaws were disappearing and Camelot could only benefit from it.

The next week or so after was fairly joyous. Her father seemed more upbeat about life and even bought her a pretty new dress. That made her a bit suspicious, but he reassured her things were okay. Then he was imprisoned for consorting with a sorcerer. Morgana was very angry on Gwen’s behalf, and that was heartening but also concerning. She didn’t want her Lady in trouble with the King because of her.

She went to visit her father, who admitted he hadn’t known what he was getting into. Reassured, she rested for a bit, but after nightfall Merlin woke her to tell her that her father was dead. Despair settled over her, but once again Arthur showed her kindness—her job and her home were hers for as long as she wanted them. She decided to go home but the sorcerer cornered her to ask her about some stone. She hadn’t seen any stone, and fell into deeper despair, which Morgana noticed, even though she’d been imprisoned herself! All these emotions made her cry again, but Morgana comforted her and promised to take care of the sorcerer.

Morgana’s declaration worried her, but it was all for naught. The next day went smoothly, except for when she had a confusing talk with Merlin about Uther. But he turned up later, seeming fine, so she wrote it off as Merlin being Merlin. And she determined to take life as he did—one day at a time.

A few days later, Arthur went on another hunt and encountered the Questing Beast. Gwen had heard about this mythical creature and was scared when the King commanded Arthur to kill it. The morning before he left, Morgana had one of her nightmares and woke up screaming. Gwen couldn’t prevent her from running down to stop Arthur; she saw their confrontation in the courtyard and hastened down to comfort her Lady. Morgana told her all about the dream and she had to admit it was terrifying. It made her worry even more for Arthur.

Later on, she saw Merlin and the knights return with a limp Arthur. The Questing Beast had been killed, but not before it had bitten Arthur—now he’d surely die. She despaired more keenly than the rest of the kingdom, and vowed to help Gaius however she could; Merlin had gone someplace. She found Gaius sleeping in a chair next to Arthur and told him she’d watch Arthur. So she wet a cloth and went to cool his exposed skin.

She contemplated the dying Prince then steeled herself; she had something to say to him while he couldn’t hear or reply. “You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A _greater_ king than you father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live.”

The next day, she heard Gaius had come up with a miracle cure and went to see. She took a couple towels, so no one would question her presence. As she walked toward the bed, Arthur opened his eyes. “I knew it. I said you'd be all right,” she said.

“I can remember you talking to me,” he replied.

“You can?” _Uh oh_.

“You stroked my forehead.”

“I was tending to your fever.”

“You never lost faith.”

“I was just talking.” _That’s all, really._

“Tell me again what you said?”

 _He heard?!_ “I don't remember.”

“Yes, you do.”

“ _No_ , I don't.”

“Come _on_. Something about ‘the man I am inside.’”

 _Denial, Gwen_. “No, I never said that.”

“Guine _vere_ . . .”

 _Oh, I’m beginning to love how he says my name_. “I have to get these washed, Sire.” She left as fast as she could before he saw her blushing face.

The next morning, she learned Merlin’s mum had shown up very ill. She volunteered to help her while Merlin was busy with something. He appeared confused and was acting oddly. The morning after, he left again, saying Gaius had disappeared. It was all very confusing, but by the next day, they’d returned—with colds.

Within the next few weeks, things returned to normal. Uther became obsessed with finding treasure below Camelot; the digging noise kept everyone awake at night. Morgana seemed to be having more nightmares too. That didn’t help Gwen’s sleep, but she’d endure anything for her Lady. She didn’t see much of Arthur, but _heard_ about him from Merlin. He’d hired a new servant and got caught up investigating a theft from the tomb Uther had uncovered. Now Camelot was under attack—one of the castle’s _gargoyles_ had landed in front of her! She ran back to the castle.

Gaius was using the Great Hall as a makeshift hospital, so she went there to help. At one point she noticed they needed water. She ran out into the fray, past fleeing knights, only to find Arthur on the ground. A gargoyle was flying at him so hurried to pull him out of the way. He stood, shocked, but the thing came back so she pushed him down. She apologized for landing on top of him, but he said, “No. My pleasure.” She flushed when she looked down and saw he had a rather nice view of her cleavage. Then she hurriedly got up, helped him and led him back into the castle.

She sat him down in the Hall and checked him over, laying a hand on his chest. “I'll get you something to stop the bleeding.”

She’d turned to walk away, but Arthur’s voice stopped her. “Guinevere. I wanted to say . . . just, uh . . . you always surprise me.”

She was surprised, but impatient. “Is that it, Sire?”

“That's it.” She turned, but his voice stopped her again. “Oh, and uh . . . thank you.”

 _He was so . . ._ frustrating _sometimes_ , she thought as she and Morgana helped him. Uther came over and threatened to seal the citadel. Arthur protested and went out to fight again. The creatures beat on the walls and made the castle tremble, but then there was silence. Gaius went out after a few minutes and returned asking for help. Arthur was unconscious, but would be all right in time. After all, there was a tournament coming up.

Soon Gwen found herself talked into helping Merlin and Arthur with _the_ most _insane_ plan. The Prince was tired of his men going easy on him because of his position, so he’d fight anonymously. A farmer would be his public face. She was dubious at first, especially since Arthur would be staying with _her_. The first night he assumed _her_ bed was _his_ , and what could she do? He was the _Prince_.

The next day he won his joust, _of course_. And that evening when they were alone, he told her he’d concocted this charade so when he won it would be because he deserved it and not because he was the Prince. That seemed reasonable for _him_ , but then again, he was a spoiled Prince. He also wanted a bath and was surprised when she had no tub. So he asked for a bowl and she, of course, had to go fetch the water.

On the second day, Arthur won again and advanced to the final. When Gaius asked her what she thought of “Sir William,” she told him the truth, “I believe he's an arrogant pig.” Gaius looked taken aback, but she was losing patience with the prat Prince. When he came home that evening, he learned she hadn’t been sleeping on a bed because he’d taken hers. He asked her why she didn’t tell him and that’s when she lost it. She said things like, “You just assumed the bed was yours,” and “You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child.” But that wasn’t all; once he’d invited her to unload, she did: “ _About how rude and arrogant you can be? This is_ my _home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means_ nothing _if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?!_ ”

Instead of getting angry, Arthur offered to make her dinner. He made her leave so he could work. But once she returned, dinner sat on the table—and it was even edible!  He also volunteered to clear the table and do the dishes, but that’s because the plates were from the royal kitchen. She laid into him for that, especially after he wondered why it mattered that dinner came from there. “Because I thought you'd shown some humility! You'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant! A good king should respect his people, no matter who they are,” she told him. He finally seemed to have gotten it when Merlin burst in to tell them about an assassin who’d come to kill Arthur. But at least Arthur insisted she use her own bed that night.

The next morning, Arthur looked nervous. Gwen hesitantly approached him to offer him her favor—something she’d thought up before falling asleep last night. He’d been so kind and considerate since she’d dressed him down. He thanked her and they stared at each other for along moment before he suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Her mind went blank for a moment before she realized what was happening and kissed back.

 _Wow_. She knew then that she was in love with Arthur, and he apparently felt the same. He looked a bit surprised when they broke apart then awkwardly excused himself. She watched him joust Sir Alinor, but he was somehow stabbed in the side. She jumped up and ran to him, to help him into his tent. He was losing a lot of blood and she advised him to stop, but he refused. “I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now.”

She stopped and stared. “You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me.”

“I have everything to prove.” She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued, “To _myself_.”

She gave in and stuffed a wad of cloth over his wound. She helped him mount and handed him his lance. After he rode off, Merlin ran up to tell her “Sir Alinor” was the assassin. But it was too late. They watched the joust and fortunately the girth on the man’s saddle snapped. He went down and was killed in the tumble. Merlin helped Arthur dismount and they went to the tent where Gwen and “William” were waiting. Arthur told the farmer to go get the glory, saying, “Perhaps this is a time for humility.”

Gwen knew this was it. She’d totally fallen for Arthur. Her feelings for Merlin and Lancelot seemed pale next to what she’d experienced today. Even after the meeting with Uther, when he told her he couldn’t be “with” her, she understood. She really believed what she said then, that things could change once he was King. Because she’d wait a _long_ time to be with him. Her feelings wouldn’t change, she was certain. And one day, they’d be together.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 mini-sequels in my Drabbles "story," beginning here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4806167/chapters/11049170


End file.
